Noche Buena
by Alice-KuroRabbit
Summary: ¿Cómo diablos fue que termino así? Todo era culpa de ese fetiche. Aquella no iba a ser una víspera de navidad tranquila.


**_¡Feliz noche buena~!_**

_¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Para quienes no me conozcan aun, soy Alice D.K.W un intento de escritora cuya pareja favorita es el ShinxRan *le tiran piedras (?)* _

_En esta ocasión les trago un regalito para todos los ShinRantistas de corazón en esta Navidad... Disculpen el título, siempre hay inspiración para una historia pero nunca para un título -w- Y de que siempre he malpensado en ese sentido en esta época, títulos...anyway... e_e_

_Espero que les guste y como siempre escuche Sleeping With Sirens, no es mi culpa, sus canciones hacen volar mi imaginación pervertida... y la Coca-Cola también._

**_Rating:_**_Para mayores de edad, aunque sé que me ignoraran y de igual manera leerán menores de edad._

**_Disclaimer:_**_Detective Conan no me pertenece, todos los derechos de autor van para su creador Gosho Aoyama._

_¡Disfruten!_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Noche Buena<strong>_

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Cómo diablos fue que termino así? Sentado en el sofá de la sala, sintiéndose la persona más ridícula de toda la tierra por su disfraz, analizaba el porque de su dócil aceptación. Porque tampoco es que se la hubiera puesto tan sencillo, pero accedió, y todo por la insólita y tonta petición de su novia.

Lo peor, es que ni siquiera podía excusarse refiriendo con estado de distracción total por la afirmativa respuesta ante la estúpida proposición. ¡Y todo era culpa ese fetiche! Que adquirió durante su relación con la karateka. Por su obsesión de verla disfrazada, solía aceptar cualquier situación con tal de verla.

Le encantaba verla así… ¡Y más si era en cosplay! ¡Sí! ¡Bendito fuera el cosplay!

Pero las cosas cambiaban cuando en esta ocasión tenía que participar en el festival navideño de la corporación Suzuki, recorrer la nocturna Beika deseando "Feliz Navidad" y lanzar dulces a las personas se le hacía excesivamente vergonzoso.

¡Por eso mismo odiaba la Navidad!

Y para finalizar, completando el humillante contexto su propio traje —si es que podía llamarse así a un par de pantalones cafés, mucha pintura del mismo color que la prenda y en su cabeza unos cuernos de reno— le esperaban dos condiciones: pescar un resfriado que lo tumbaría en cama por siglos o ser víctima de innumerables burlas, que por cierto, su madre y Hattori antes de salir a comprar la cena navideña, ya las había iniciado diciéndole: "Ayudante de Santa privado" y "Rudolph de películas XXX" mientras le instaban a ir a practicar algunas escenas con Ran.

Apretó sus dientes y frunció el ceño. ¡Maldito fuera Hattori y su "sorpresa"! que si hubiera sabido que aun quería vengarse de la grabación de voz de aquella vez, lo habría mandado de vuelta a Osaka a golpes. Apretó su puño al recordar la mueca llena de sorna del moreno al terminar su "disfraz" ¡La próxima que lo viera lo golpearía!

Sin embargo, debía ver el lado positivo del caso. La encargada de su atuendo no había sido Ran, que si hubiera sido así, lo más probable seria que estuviese disfrazado con una botarga de Pikachu navideño en ese momento.

Una suave comezón en su nariz apareció, dándole enormes ganas de rascarse, aquella redonda nariz roja de peluche le daba cosquillas, pero no lo hizo, ya que Ran le había advertido que si dañaba algo de su atuendo le haría su mejor llave de karate.

Por cierto, ¿qué hacia ella? Ya llevaba más de una hora metida en _**su **_habitación. Aunque pensándolo bien, ya no lo consideraba territorio propio, porque incluso él mismo le pedía incontables veces para que permaneciera ahí.

Suspiró, ya se estaba tardando demasiado, incluso ella fue la que le había dicho que debían llegar temprano o Sonoko lanzaría fuego por la boca y… era ella quien se demoraba, pero eso... le valía un pepino. Él ya moría de emoción por verla disfrazada.

¡Maldita adolescencia y sus salvajes hormonas! ¡Y el sexo también! Que lo segaba… y volvía bobo, sensible y débil…p-pero… ¿¡A quién engañaba?! En verdad le valía cinco convertirse en un manso perrito si con eso conseguía un poco de lo que tanto le encantaba.

Era adicto a la karateka, y a toda actividad con ella que incluyera besos, caricias y otros actos que era preferible no recordar o acabaría subiendo en ese mismo instante a su dormitorio.

De igual forma lo hizo.

Tenía la enorme curiosidad de qué rayos hacía ella para demorarse tanto. Acto seguido, él tocó la puerta y al instante se abrió. Sus ojos se abrieron como esferas navideñas, su corazón latió con rapidez y sus mejillas se enrojecieron.

— ¿Qué sucede con esa cara, Shinichi? — preguntó Ran con inocencia.

No escuchó la pregunta, su mente temporalmente había explotado, su quijada se desencajó.

Ran, vestida de Santa Claus con un vestido bastante pequeño de color escarlata, un gorro en su cabeza del mismo color del vestido y un par de botas negras que le llegaban a las rodillas. Era… era superior a todo lo que su audaz imaginación de adolecente pudo haber sido capaz de imaginar hasta el momento.

¡Aquello superaba los límites de sensualidad!

Pestañeó varias veces.

Intentó hablar, pero su voz se atoraba en su garganta. Al parecer su cerebro se encontraba ocupado en guardar la imagen que captaban sus ojos para toda la vida. Y es que la magnífica y perfecta silueta de Ran, envuelta en ese traje, le calzaba a la perfección.

Ya no sería lo mismo ver a Santa Claus en los comerciales…

Aun con su mirada atrapada por ella, la detalló unos momentos de pies a cabeza. ¡Oh por Holmes! Verse tan navideñamente sexy debería ser prohibido.

—Oye, Shinichi— lo llamó, pero éste seguía hundido en sus pensamientos— ¿Vas a quedarte toda la noche con esa cara de idiota? — le cuestionó sonriente.

A decir verdad, ella estaba contenta, sabía que Shinichi reaccionaria así, pero esta vez había superado sus expectativas. Por un momento llegó a pensar que iba a desmayarse.

—Anda, vámonos que tenemos que irnos al festival—le dijo Ran jalando sus mejillas.

A pesar que seguía abrumado por el disfraz de la chica, logró escucharla ¿Irse? ¡¿A dónde?! Tardó en recordar lo que se refería su novia.

"¿Festival…?"

Oh no… el festival Suzuki. No podía creer que ella siguiera con la idea de ir.

—No iras a ninguna parte así, Ran — habló con firmeza, colocándose frente de ella, impidiéndole el paso.

¡Ni loco la dejaría salir así! Él era detective… ¡No asesino! Estaba seguro que si saliera, mataría al primer bastardo que le tomara una foto.

Cruzó sus brazos y adaptó una expresión seria para enfatizar su declaración. Ran retrocedió un paso, Shinichi parecía ir enserio.

Si él que acostumbraba verla con menos ropa — o mejor dicho, sin nada puesto— le había sorprendido el aspecto de la chica. Si salía, los demás hombres de Beika quedarían embobados al verla. Primero muerto a que la vieran otros hombres, porque cuando se trataba de ella se convertía en celópata y egoísta.

— ¿Qué horas son, Ran? —pregunto el joven fingiendo inocencia.

Ella, ingenua, se adentró más a la habitación del chico mientras él sonreía. Había entrado a la boca del lobo.

—10:45 pm… —la chica se sorprendió por la hora — ¡Llegaremos tarde, Sonoko va a enojarse!

Al girarse, vio que Shinichi había cerrado la puerta con llave.

—Te dije que no irías a ninguna parte —le dijo el chico con total calma.

La chica estuvo a punto de protestar pero sus labios fueron atrapados por los del detective. La aprisionó en un abrazo, sintiendo como ella trataba de liberarse.

Cierto… ella era muy terca.

Hundió una de sus manos en la cabellera castaña de la karateka. Las lenguas de los jóvenes no tardaron en iniciar contienda, al notar que la chica respondía y había dejado de forcejear. La tumbó en su cama con algo de brusquedad. Se colocó sobre ella, sintiéndose libre se quitó la nariz roja de peluche y los cuernos de venado.

—Shinichi… los demás… —Ran percibía las nada inocentes intenciones de su novio.

—No llegaran hasta media noche — respondió él esbozando una sonrisa—. Tenemos algo de tiempo.

Aquella víspera de navidad no sería tranquila.

Antes de que volviera a hablar, Shinichi la beso otra vez. Sus manos se deslizaron por el menudo cuerpo de su novia. Alzó la falda de su vestido comenzando a rozar con sus dedos la ropa interior de la chica, rojas, eran rojas. Su color favorito, Ran quería volverlo loco. Ella rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del detective, haciendo más intensa la unión de sus bocas.

Y con cautela, una de sus manos acarició la entrepierna de la karateka por debajo de su ropa interior. Ran gimió al sentir los dedos del joven hacer contacto con su intimidad.

Separó sus labios de los ajenos, necesitaba respirar, los dedos del chico yendo y viniendo aumentaron el ritmo de su corazón y respiración. Su piel ya completamente erizada estaba siendo recorrida por constantes corrientes eléctricas.

Con facilidad encontró aquel botón que siempre ocasionaba en la chica: gemidos y jadeos. ¡Y por Holmes! Cuanto lo deleitaban esos sonidos provenientes de Ran.

Besó la piel expuesta del cuello de la chica, desviándose más tarde hacia su oreja, ocasionando en Ran un agradable cosquilleo. Ella recordaba que antes quiso protestar por algo pero… ya formaba parte del pasado. Ahora su mente y cuerpo se dedicaba a disfrutar el gozo en el que se encontraba.

Como cada noche en que la pasión dominaba sus cuerpos, y se fusionaban volviéndose uno, a la vez que se impregnaban su aroma… entregándose uno al otro.

Sentía el momento de su culminar, los dedos de su novio la seguían torturando, saliendo y entrando con frecuencia, la acercaban al delirio.

Sus dedos fueron presa de la calidad estreches, la humedad y la suavidad de la intimidad de su amada, era un previo aviso a la gloriosa sensación en la que otra parte de su cuerpo seria envuelta en unos momentos.

Retiró sus dedos del centro de la karateka para ahora quitar sus bragas en un limpio y rápido movimiento. La colocó boca abajo, ella dudó el porqué de su acción, hasta que fue respondida al momento cuando la zona antes invadida por los dedos de Shinichi, fue ocupada por algo de mucho mayor tamaño.

—R-Ra-Ran…— gruñó Shinichi complacido.

Aquella desconocida posición hacia más glorioso el estar dentro de ella. La abrazó por la cintura y una de sus manos se desvió, acariciando uno de los senos de Ran.

—Shi-Shinichi…— ella sufría la misma situación que él.

Sentir al joven penetrándola por su parte trasera, era algo que definitivamente la llenaba de júbilo.

Ya había iniciado con un lento vaivén, queriendo disfrutar del momento lo más que le fuera posible. Debía admitir que lo único malo era no poder ver el rostro de Ran a la hora de gemir, pero, eso era compensado con la vista de su trasero cada vez que quisiera.

No tardo en que lo gemidos y jadeos nacieran entre ellos. Dejándose llevar por su instinto, aceleró su ritmo mientras que ella no queriendo quedar atrás, comenzó moverse intentando acompasar las embestidas del chico.

Su organismo entero temblaba, espasmos de placer la recorrían de cabo a cabo, en la posición que se encontraba no podía hacer nada más que disfrutar y gemir para él. La idea de intentar besarlo cruzó por su mente, pero la desechó enseguida cuando Shinichi incremento su ir y venir. Ya se le hacía complicado respirar.

Continuando con el insistente ritmo que ya pronto lo llevaría al clímax, los sonoros gemidos de Ran abrumaban sus sentidos y de vez en cuando rozaba aquel punto que la obligaba a gritar su nombre.

Sus dedos crispados se aferraban con firmeza a las sabanas, ya estaba siendo demasiado para ella. Una de sus piernas fue jalada por él hacia un lado, poniéndola frente suyo.

La abrazó y la siguió embistiendo. Ran acariciaba su varonil espalda extasiada ante la infinidad de placidas percepciones e instintivamente separo sus piernas, entregándose completamente a él.

Estimulado por las acciones de Ran, tomo sus caderas y las utilizo como anclaje para permitir el acceso de su intimidad. Empujaba con fuerza para colmarla, sintiéndose entero dentro de ella, un cosquilleo recorrió su espalda y le hizo temblar como gelatina. Su hombría palpitó y emitió un gemido gutural.

Lo escucho gruñir sintiendo pulsar su interior. Su caliente esencia le inundó su matriz desencadenando su clímax, su cuerpo se estremeció de pies a cabeza y gimió en voz alta su nombre.

Se dejó caer ante Ran, haciendo fuerza con sus brazos para no posar todo su peso. Agotado, tomó a la chica entre sus brazos y se recostó con ella, acto seguido besó su frente con ternura.

.

.

.

Unos minutos más tarde, Shinichi se encontraba esquivando las hábiles patadas de Ran.

— ¡Arruinaste mi disfraz! — le reclamó mientras volvía atacarlo y él esquivaba el golpe.

— ¡Lo siento, lo siento! —se disculpó él a la hora que una patada rozó nariz— ¡Te lo compensare!

Ran se detuvo, cruzó sus brazos y le miró entrecerrando sus ojos.

—Mitad de tus regalos son míos— declaró ella señalándolo con su índice.

— ¿Qué? ¡Eso no se vale! ¡Mis regalos son solo míos!

A pesar de que ahora discutían, habían pasado una muy linda víspera navideña…

* * *

><p><em>O_O<em>

_Bien... espero que les haya gustado._

_¡Dejen review!que son como mi regalo de Navidad y Santa no da review -w-_

_I know that this is what I want, this is what I need~_

_¡Feliz Noche Buena~!_

_**Atentamente:**_ Alice D.K.W


End file.
